fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
RP - Last Person Standing Part 1
Ace, GF, Wolf, C22, Winx, and Ice appear at an unknown location. The all stand at a grassy field with mountains to their far east, a forest a few miles south, a frozen lake to their close west, and desert to their north. Past the mountains is a ocean... Ace: Welcome to your dreamland. Today on August 2nd, Fanonlords Wiki celebrates its fourth anniversary, so why don’t we have battle to determine the last person standing. Wolf: Awesome! I cannot wait to show everyone my wrestling skills and my true power! C22: Pfft, why do we need to battle? We all know I’ll be the last person standing. Ice: Eh, you’ll be on your knees for your queen and you know it. C22: You aren’t my queen. GF: She’s our queen, C22. ( Mechanical torrents with laser guns rise around everyone ) Wolf: She’s everyone’s queen. ( Ace backs away, passing the torrents behind him ) C22: Then I’m the rebel who’ll become king! Ice: Meh. Ace: Guys, we’re supposed to be fighting each other. You’re making this too easy for me, look around you! Ice: *Looks around at the torrents surrounding everyone except Ace* Oh. Wolf: Ace, how could you? D= GF: Good job, Ace, but turrets are pathetic. ( Ace presses a gray button on a remote in his right hand, causing a torrent behind GF to fire a laser ) GF: *Gets hit with sparks bouncing off his back* AAAAHH! *Collapses onto one knee* Guys, I need you to beat Ace. I don’t...I don’t think I can survive much longer... Ice: Wow, very dramatic. Ace: Ha, pathetic? Yeah right, Winx, you’ve been very quiet. Do you have anything to say? ( Winx looks over at Ace before quickly flying into GF and taking to the sky ) GF: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ( Wolf waves bye to GF ) C22: ICE, IT’S TIME I BECOME KING! *Runs towards Ice* Ice: Oh. *Stares at C22* Abracadabra! ( Ice and C22 disappear ) Wolf: =O Ace: Then there was two… Wolf: So let’s team up and not fight, you know? We can be fresh and beat everyone else up while they're weak. Ace: Great idea, I’ll see you later after I’m the last one standing! *Presses a red button* ( The torrents fire laser beams at Wolf ) Wolf: … *Falls to the ground, avoiding each beam from zapping him* ( The beams collide above Wolf and take each other out ) Ace: <.< Wolf: *Lifts head off the grass* I’m safe! =D Ace: You’re such a coward… Wolf: *Hands glow blue* I’m not a coward. You tried to attack us from behind and now you’re using torrents to keep your hands clean from a fight. *Gets up* Ace: Pfft, your story isn’t exactly the best. *Presses the red button again* ( Lasers fire from the torrents, but Wolf ducks and fires a cosmic energy beam at two torrents in front of him ) BOOM! ( Two of eight torrents blow up as the lasers collide above Wolf ) ( Wolf releases a cosmic energy beam at two torrents behind him ) BOOM! ( The two torrents behind Wolf explode ) Ace: Screw this! *Presses a yellow button, causing the remaining torrents to explode* Wolf: Hmph? *Stands up* Ace: *Puts remote in pocket and pulls a sword from his holder* It’s time for violence! Meanwhile, up in the sky… ( Winx pushes GF off him, but GF quickly gains balance in midair ) Winx: Only one Saiyan can be the last person standing. GF: And that’s me! *Disappears* ( GF appears behind Winx and punches him ) ( Winx disappears and kicks GF from behind ) ( GF blasts towards the mountains, but quickly gains balance in flight again ) GF: Great, I wanted a good fight! *Charges towards Winx with blue energy around him* Winx: Heh. *Charges towards GF with blue energy around him* ( GF and Winx try punching each other with their right hands ) BOOM! ( GF and Winx’s fists collide, however, they’re both evenly matched ) GF: *Backs away from Winx* We can do this all day, Winx, why don’t we team up and beat everyone else first? Winx: *Backs away from GF* Good idea, but why don’t we just watch everyone else fight? We have great seats up and we can remain fresh. GF: I like that idea, let’s watch everyone else weaken each other. By Ice and C22… Ice: *Over C22’s shoulder* Abracaburn! *Disappears, leaving behind flames to burn C22* C22: AAAAAAHH! *Body turns to water* Very funny, Ice! Ice: *Reappears over the frozen lake* Eh, not being funny. C22: Grr! *Runs towards Ice with water vapor attaching to his body* Ice: Interesting. ( C22’s body quickly becomes engulfed in water ) Ice: Waterboy, have you ever been flushed down a toilet? ( C22 doesn’t respond as he stomps onto the frozen lake ) Ice: Abracawhirl! ( C22’s gets picked up off the ground by wind and spins around Ice ) C22: WAAAAAH, WAAAAAH, STOP! Ice: No. C22: PLEASE! Ice: Fine… *Flicks her fingers, causing C22 to stop spinning around her* C22: *Falls onto the frozen lake in front of Ice* Ugh! *Looks around, suffering from being dizzy and facing motion sickness* Ice: *When C22 looks up at her* ‘Ey. ( C22 vomits by Ice’s feet ) Ice: Disgusting… C22: BLEH! *Vomits again* Ice: *Points at C22* Abracadabra! ( C22 disappears ) Back to Wolf and Ace… Wolf: *Rolls behind Ace* Ace, easy! *Slowly gets back to a standing position* Ace: Pfft! *Swings sword from left to right as he turns around* Wolf: *Falls to the ground to avoid* There’s other ways of fighting me! Ace: *Holds sword above his head with its tip facing the group* See ya later, Wolf. Wolf: *Gulps* Ace… ( Ace forces his sword down towards Wolf ) ( Wolf rolls backwards into a standing position ) ( Ace’s sword enters the ground ) Ace: Err! *Tries pulling sword out of the ground, but the sword doesn’t budge* Wolf: HA! *Dropkicks Ace’s face* Ace: ARGH! *Falls backwards onto the ground in a seated position* ( Wolf falls to the ground on his back and rolls into a standing position ) ( Ace remains in a seated position ) Wolf: This is real fighting! *Runs past Ace’s sword and tries kicking his chest* ( Ace falls into a laying position, avoiding Wolf’s kick and kicks Wolf’s back as he rolls into a standing position ) Wolf: OW! Ace: Eat this! *Punches Wolf’s face as he turns around to face him* Wolf: OW! *Kicks Ace’s left leg* Ace: Err! *Uppercuts Wolf* ( Wolf falls backwards into a seated position ) Ace: Now stay there! *Turns to his sword and walks towards it* ( Wolf quickly gets back up, slowly walks behind Ace, and grabs the back of his skull ) Ace: I said stay, dog! *Elbows Wolf’s chest, but Wolf doesn’t let go* Wolf: DOG?! *Slams Ace’s forehead into his sword’s handle* HOW DID THAT FEEL?! Ace: It didn’t hurt… Wolf: THEN LET’S TRY SOME MORE! *Slams Ace’s head into his sword’s handle three more times* BETTER?! ( Ace elbows Wolf’s grab, causing Wolf to let his head go ) Wolf: OW! ( Ace grabs Wolf’s head and lowers it to the side of his sword’s blade ) Ace: Ever wonder what color your brain is, Wolf? *Slowly bring Wolf’s head closer to the blade* Wolf: NO! *Wraps arms around Ace’s waist and falls to the ground* Ace: COME ON! ( Wolf rolls around with Ace ) Ace: JUST *Faceplants the ground* LET ME *Eats the grassy ground again* KILL *Faceplants the ground for a third time* Wolf: KILL?! *Head twitches and hands glow blue* Ace: NO, WOLF! *Tries break Wolf’s grip over his stomach* Wolf: LALALA! *Deadlifts Ace off the ground and begins flying* Ace: Wolf, think about what you’re doing! *Still trying to break Wolf’s hands a part* Wolf: LALALA! Ace: *Unable to break Wolf’s grip* Wolf, listen to me! *Tries taking remote out of pocket* ( Wolf continues to bring Ace higher and higher into the air ) Back by Winx and GF… GF: *Watching what’s going on with Wolf* Hey, do you have any popcorn? Winx: No. GF: Dang it, I should have stuffed popcorn in my pockets… Winx: Should we save Ace? GF: We could, but do we want to have more competition? Winx: Not really. GF: *A bag of steaming hot popcorn appears in GF’s hands* OH MY FREAKING POPCORN! Winx: It’s only popcorn. GF: THANKS ICE! ( Wolf gets ready to throw Ace ) Winx: What’s happening here? GF: *Munching on popcorn* Wolf’s doing inappropriate things for once?! ( Wolf tosses Ace upwards ) Winx: OH CRAP, ACE CANNOT FLY! GF: Buh-bye Ace! ( Wolf brings his palms together and charges cosmic energy ) Winx: Umm, should we save Ace now? GF: *Holds popcorn bag below Winx’s head* Have some popcorn. ( When Ace lines up with Wolf’s position, Wolf releases a blue beam into Ace’s back ) Ace: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ( The beam of cosmic energy sends Ace far north into the desert ) ''''Who will be the last person standing? Ace C22 GF Ice Winx Wolf Category:RP Category:RP by The Outcast Wolf